


It's what you haven't, Yakko

by MIROS_M3



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Anger, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Despair, Drama, Fights, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Siblings, Psychological Trauma, Secrets, Siblings, Trauma, Yakko is trying his best, fanfic-divergence, protective older brother yakko, yakko angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIROS_M3/pseuds/MIROS_M3
Summary: A short scene inspired in the fight of Shadows of the Past (chapter 8) by Groucho Stark (TotallyInsaney), if Yakko got more emotional instead of angry.A fight scene between Yakko and Wakko.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	It's what you haven't, Yakko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Groucho Stark (TotallyInsaney)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyInsaney/gifts).



> I read the Shadows of the Past (chapter 8) by Groucho Stark (TotallyInsaney), I couldn't get over it. I love fight scenes with a good backstory and a lot of emotional stuff. I kinda wanted more after I read that chapter XDXDXDXD So I thought It would an interesting Idea to actually write a piece of the fight. (I can't stop reimagining the whole story with different outcomes)
> 
> I hope you like it <3 Your work's really inspiring

“I JUST CAN´T SEE WHY ARE YOU SO KEEN IN NOT TELLING ME!!!” Wakko shouted at his older brother sitting on the other side of the room. His eyes were burning with an anger he had never known before.

Yakko held his head his frustration, he was toon known for having a way with words but any amount of conversation seemed to be enough for his younger brother. "You're too young" His previous anger was melting into desperation. "You're just a kid. You don't need this."

Wakko angrily stamped his feet. "I'm just old enough and I deserve to know as much as you. He is my dad, it's not fair for only you to remember."

"Do you think I wished for this? Do you really think I choose to carry this burden?"Yakko's voice broke at the end, he barely could hold his tears. He had to look strong but his heart was aching at the memories of his childhood. "I was just your age when everything happened. I WAS JUST A KID." He has been in Wakko's place long before and talked from his own experience.

Wakko held his breath, suddenly being unable to answer him. His mind was rushing, seeking for a new argument to dismiss Yakko's pleads.

"I just wanted to be a kid." Yakko continued speaking. "And I didn't have the choice. But you forgot, and you could live your life as a kid. Why would you want to throw that away?"

"You're being overprotective. I'm not like you, it's not the same situation. I can take it. " Wakko pleaded Yakko for the truth, like the last chance to know the story from him and to resort to his father. "Yakko tell me"

Still, Yakko didn't live on. "What I have done to you, Wakko?" His wight desperation was now changing into a frantic plead. "What I have done to you apart from keeping that story for myself that made you lost your trust in me? Didn't I take care of you? feed you, hug you and console you all these years?"

Wakko just felt betrayed. He used to trust Yakko.

"Why I have done to deserve your mistrust?" Yakko asked one last time.

When he thought Yakko trusted him back.

"Is not what you have done, Yakko. It's what you haven't."

And Wakko left.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all :D. 
> 
> I'd like to get better! If you could leave any kind of comments I would really appreciate it<3


End file.
